


Red Velvet, Sugar Sweet

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [64]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Candy, Community: femslash100, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever you want, baby,” Tiana said, smiling at her wide-eyed girlfriend. “They know me here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet, Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Anna/Tiana - candy.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Tiana said, smiling at her wide-eyed girlfriend. “They know me here.”

Anna’s mouth opened in a comical ‘o’ as she scanned the bright shelves of candy reaching up to the ceiling. “I don’t even know where to start.” There was everything she’d ever loved—chocolates filled with caramel and nuts, pralines, ribbon candies in every color of the rainbow—as well as treats she couldn’t even recognize. The shop, right across the street from Tiana’s Place, was bustling with cheerful children and their smiling parents and smelling of spun sugar.

“Start with my old favorite,” Tiana said with a smile, her dimples popping. One of the smiling employees handed her a sheet of paper covered in yellow, pink, and blue spots. “They’re sweet, just like you.”

Anna took the paper. “What do I do with it?”

Tiana laughed and slung her arm around Anna’s waist. “You have to bite them off. Work for it a little!”

“If you say so,” Anna said, and nibbled some of the sugary candy off the paper. “Oh, they’re good! Like sugar crystals!” It stained her lips pink, and Tiana couldn’t help but duck in for a quick kiss, pecking the sugar off her mouth.

“I was wrong,” Tiana said with a laugh, handing over some coins for the candy. “You’re _much_ sweeter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Maroon 5's "Sugar," of course, because I'm a nerd.


End file.
